The subject matter herein relates generally to connector systems using right angle, board-mounted connectors.
Some connector systems utilize electrical connectors to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. Signal loss and/or signal degradation is a problem in known connector systems. For example, cross talk results from an electromagnetic coupling of the fields surrounding an active conductor or differential pair of conductors and an adjacent conductor or differential pair of conductors. The strength of the coupling generally depends on the separation between the conductors, thus, cross talk may be significant when the electrical conductors are disposed in close proximity to each other.
Moreover, as speed and performance demands increase, known electrical connectors are proving to be insufficient. Additionally, there is a desire to increase the density of electrical connectors to increase throughput of the electrical system, without an appreciable increase in size of the electrical connectors, and in some cases, a decrease in size of the electrical connectors. Such increase in density and/or reduction in size causes further strains on performance.
A need remains for a connector system that provides compensation and shielding to meet particular performance demands.